The present invention is directed to a cable support system, and more particularly, to a multi-tiered system for supporting high-performance cabling.
Multi-tiered systems for supporting high-performance cabling have been used in the telecommunications industry. However, none of the prior cable support systems provide the ability to add additional cable support members to the cable support system after the initial installation is complete. For example, Erico's CableCat™, as shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,994, utilizes two four saddle support assemblies shown at 170 and 171 formed on the brackets 150. Adding additional cable support members to each assembly after the initial installation is complete would require disassembly and removal of saddle support assembly 170 or 171 from the bracket 150, and replacement of bracket 150 with a larger bracket that would accommodate a six, or more, saddle support assembly. Moreover, if only two cable supports 30 are positioned in back-to-back alignment on saddle support assembly 170 or 171, bracket 150 will have unused capacity, which may never be needed.
It would be desirable to provide a multi-tiered cable support system having the ability to add additional cable support members to the cable support system after the initial installation is complete, without removing the cable support members from the hanger plate and replacing the hanger plate with a larger hanger plate.
It would also be desirable to provide an efficient cable support system that utilizes current cable support member capacity, while providing the ability to increase capacity after initial installation.